lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
REVIEW OF MODERN PHYSICS
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) August 22, 2015 One of the most remarkable books that includes almost all the modern physics issues of the twentieth century is the well-known book MODERN PHYSICS (F. Blatt, 1992). But today, after new discoveries in physics , we find that F. Blatt in his above-mentioned book unfortunately begins with Einstein's invalid theory of relaivity, because at that time not only Blatt but also all theoretical physicists did not know that today all experiments of atomic and nuclear physics reject not only relativity but also fields and the various wrong nuclear theories. (EXPERIMENTS REJECTING EINSTEIN). In fact, Galileo's experiments that led to the fundamental equation F = Mo (du/dt) of the Newtonian Mechanics solve all the problems of conservative forces with the constant inertial mass Mo of the moving bodies, whereas in the modern physics of non-conservative forces the second law of Newton F = d(Mu)/dt contains the variable mass M of the quantum physics, because the absorption of my discovery of dipolic photon by an electron contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy but also to the increase of the electron mass. Historically, after the discovery of the electron by J.J. Thomson (1897) and the discovery of nucleus by Rutherford (1911) modern physics is an effort to understand the atomic and nuclear phenomena utilizing the tools of science because the nineteenth century descriptions of phenomena were not sufficient to describe nature as observed with modern instruments. Today it is assumed that a consistent description of these observations is based on the theory of quantum physics developed not only by Planck (1900) and by Schrodinger (1926) in the Quantum Mechanics (QM) but also by other physicists in the theories of Quantum Electrodynamics (QED) and Quantum Chromodynamics (QCD). Unfortunately the (QED) and the (QCD) tried to associate the (QM) with the wrong Maxwell's fields moving through a fallacious ether (INVALID MAXWELL'S EQUATIONS) and the contradicting relativity theories developed by Einstein .(EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). Thus modern physics of the twentieth century after the Bohr model and the Schrodinger equation described extreme conditions comparable to atoms and nuclei (roughly from 10-9 m to 10-15 m) but without any success. In 1913 Bohr based on the quantum theory of Planck and on the discovery of nucleus developed the successful Bohr Model of the hydrogen atom by applying the well- established law of the Coulomb electric force (1785) acting at a distance. In the same way after the discovery of the wave nature of electron Schrodinger developed the (QM) able to solve all the problems of the hydrogen spectra. It is of interest to note that Planck in 1900 discovered that light consists of quanta like the Newton particles of light having energy E = hν, while Maxwell in his famous electromagnetic theory (1865) proposed that light consists of fields moving through a fallacious ether. Note that in 1887 the two American physicists Michelson and Morley rejected the ether in favor of Newton’s particles of light. Moreover in 1963 the two American physicists French and Tessman showed experimentally the fallacy of the Maxwellian fields and also the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement confirmed the fundamental action at a distance of the well-established laws of gravity and electromagnetism. It is indeed unfortunate that Einstein in 1905 in order to explain the so-called photoelectric effect was based on Maxwell’s wrong fields. So under the correct quanta of energy E = hν he proposed the false massless quanta of fields which did much to retard the progress of physics, because they led to his contradicting relativity theories. Note that Planck in 1907 in order to interpret the gravitational properties of light ( predicted by Newton and confirmed by Soldner in 1801) showed that his quanta of light do have mass So the absorption of a photon by an electron contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy but also to the increase of the electron mass which rejects Einstein's relativity. Under this physics crisis in 1993 I presented at the International Conference ‘Frontiers of fundamental Physics” my paper “ Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles” The conference was organized by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri, who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus, because in that conference I showed that LAWS AND EXPERIMENTS INVALIDATE FIELDS AND RELATIVITY. Moreover the successful discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron led to the abandonment of the well-established laws of electromagnetism in favor of wrong atomic and nuclear theories. Under this second crisis of physics I published my papers “ Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” (2003) and “ Spin-spin interactions of electrons and also of nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures” (2008) for the correct nuclear structure of the simple deuteron and the correct explanation of the simple helium atom respectively. Despite the enormous success of the Bohr model and the quantum mechanics of Schrodinger based on the well-established laws in explaining the principal features of the hydrogen spectrum and of other one-electron atomic systems, neither was able to provide a satisfactory explanation of the so-called many-electron atoms and of nuclear phenomena. It is well-known that before my papers of 2003 and 2008 the nuclear force was shrouded in mystery, because the nuclear force could not be couched in a simple formalism, nor could it be expressed in a closed analytic form like the forces of electromagnetism. Hence in the description of nuclear structure and binding one could rely on various wrong theories and models, and no any new natural law was discovered to reproduce all experimental data. Under such fallacious ideas Yukawa in 1935 following the failure of the false exchange force of Heisenberg (1932) and in order to explain the short range of nuclear force developed his wrong theory of mesons. Moreover after the discovery of the quarks (1964) the meson theory replaced by the theory of strange color forces exerting between hypothetical gluons of the quantum chromodynamics. Note that the theory was introduced in 1973 by the discoverer of quarks Gell-Mann, because the mass of the proposed three quarks in nucleons have mass 96 times less than the masses of nucleons. Under this experimental condition Gell-Mann influenced by Einstein’s wrong massless particles (photons behaving as quanta of Maxwell’s fallacious fields) believed that the rest of the nucleon mass is composed of hypothetical massless gluons. Though the nuclear force is of short range (which led to the wrong theory of Yukawa) Gell-Mann suggested massless particles which will never be observed, because in nature massless particles cannot exist. On the other hand Fermi in 1934 in order to explain the decay of free neutron into a proton, electron, and antineutrino, developed the wrong theory of weak interaction according to which in nature exist strange forces of zero range. So in a confusion of fallacious strong and weak interactions in1968 Glashow, Salam, and Weinberg tried to unify the fallacious weak interaction with the real forces of electromagnetism of the well-established laws by suggesting a new wrong theory called electroweak theory. Especially in 1967 Weinberg and Salam tried to incorporate the fallacious Higgs mechanism into Glashow’s electroweak theory. (See my CONFUSING CERN RESULTS AND IDEAS ). In fact, energy does not turn into mass. Nevertheless Higgs influenced by Einstein’s incorrect relativity believed that his mechanism is able to give rises to fallacious massles particles of the wrong Standard Model. Among invalid particles like massless and virtual photons this includes the hypothetical particles like gluons and gravitons. Later physicists under the same nuclear crisis tried to unify the fallacious strong and weak interactions with the real electromagnetic forces by introducing new hypotheses called Grand Unified Theories (GUTs), because it was believed that the invalid massless and virtual photons as mediators of electromagnetism and the hypothetical massless gluons as mediators of the fallacious strong interaction appear as components of a single multicomponent field. Since GUT did not include gravity and following the work of Dirac it was incorrectly believed that the fallacious strong and weak interactions along with the electromagnetism and gravity required that gravity could be reformulated with the context of a false relativistic quantum theory. As a result all attempts to construct a quantum theory of gravity failed dismally. Then in the so called superstring theory it was assumed that all forces along with the fallacious strong and weak interactions appear as components of a strange ten-dimensional field. Finally a Theory of Everything (ToE) was proposed in order to reconcile the invalid general relativity and the unsuccessful quantum field theory but without success. Under this confusion of theories and taking into account that the Bohr model (1913) and the Schrodinger equations (1926) reject Einstein's ideas (see my Bohr and Schrodinger reject Einstein ), I found that the experiments of atomic and nuclear physics reject Einstein’s fields and the Standard model. Also the discovery of the electron spin (1925) rejected Einstein’s ideas because the peripheral velocity of the electron spin is faster than the speed of light. See my FASTER THAN LIGHT). It is fortunate that the experiments of the mass defect in atomic and nuclear bindings along with the experiments of the magnetic moments of nucleons led me to discover the nuclear binding due to the electromagnetic forces between 9 extra charged quarks in proton and 12 ones in neutron existing among 288 quarks in nucleons.( See my NEW STRUCTURE OF PROTONS AND NEUTRONS). Meanwhile the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement confirming accurately the action at a distance with instantaneous simultaneity along with the experiment of French and Tessman who showed the fallacy of Maxwell's fields opened the way for reviving the well-established laws which interpret accurately all experiments of atomic and nuclear physics. Nevertheless today many physicists cannot follow the enormous success of the applications of natural laws on nuclear phenomena and under the influence of Einstein’s invalid relativity believe that the Standard model is a self-consistent model which has demonstrated the atomic and nuclear phenomena. Under this confusion in the “Standard Model-WIKIPEDIA” one reads the following contradicting paragraphs:photon-matter interactions “The Standard Model of particle physics is a theory concerning the electromagnetic, weak, and strong nuclear interactions, which mediate the dynamics of the known subatomic particles. It was developed throughout the latter half of the 20th century, as a collaborative effort of scientists around the world. The current formulation was finalized in the mid-1970s upon experimental confirmation of the existence of quarks. Since then, discoveries of the bottom quark (1977), the top quark(1995), and the tau neutrino (2000) have given further credence to the Standard Model. More recently (2011–2012), the possible detection of the Higgs boson would complete the set of predicted particles upon its verification. Because of its success in explaining a wide variety of experimental results, the Standard Model is sometimes regarded as the theory of almost everything. Mathematically, the standard model is a quantized Yang-Mills theory. The Standard Model falls short of being a complete theory of fundamental interactions because it makes certain simplifying assumptions. It does not incorporate the full theory of gravitation as described by general relativity, or predict the accelerating expansion of the universe (as possibly described by dark energy). The theory does not contain any viable dark matter particle that possesses all of the required properties deduced from observational cosmology. It also does not correctly account for neutrino oscillations (and their non-zero masses). Although the Standard Model is believed to be theoretically self-consistent and has demonstrated huge and continued successes in providing experimental predictions, it does leave some unexplained phenomena.” In fact, a detailed analysis of the magnetic moments of protons and neutrons led me to discover in 2002 the 9 extra charged quarks in protons and 12 ones in neutrons which exist among 288 quarks in nucleons. Surprisingly they give accurately the nuclear structure and binding under the application of natural laws of Coulomb and Ampere without using any fallacious field or force carrier. Therefore the so-called strong interaction is a false concept which did much to retard the progress of nuclear physics. On the other hand the neutron (n) may decay into a proton (p) , electron (e) and antineutrino (ν) having mass with opposite charges n = p + e + ν However it is due not to the strange hypothesis of weak interaction but to the application of the well-established electromagnetic laws of Coulomb and Ampere. In a manner of speaking this process is nearly like the deexcitation of an excited atomic state in which a photon, also not initially present, is emitted as the atom drops into a lower energy state. It is well-known that the inverse process called ionization is due to the electromagnetic interaction between the photon which behaves like a moving dipole and the electron charge (-e) in accordance with our discovery of the PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION. Thus a photon as a dipole interacts in terms of Ey and Bz as Ey(-e)dy = dW and Bz(-e)dy = Fmdt = dp = dmc. Since Ey /Bz = c we get dW = dmc2 . Now taking into account that both energy hν and the photon mass m are absorbed by an e'l'ectron we get the kinetic energy ΔΕ and the mass ΔΜ of the electron as hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 This is the photon-matter interaction according to which the dipole photon interacts weakly with the charge (-e) of an elecron under the well-established laws of electromagnetic forces acting at a distance. In the same way the reverse process of the beta decay is the absorption of the energetic antineutrino (ν) of 1.8 MeV by a proton. In this reaction an antineutrino with opposite charges interacts weakly under the same laws with a charged up quark and a neutron and a positron (e+) are produced as ν + p = n +e+ In a more detailed analysis of the NEW STRUCTURE OF PROTONS AND NEUTRONS this reaction can be written as ν + +4u +5d = + 4u + 8d + e+ In this reaction I discovered that the antineutrino has positive charge at the center and negative charge along the periphery. So it interacts electromagnetically with the positive charge ( +2e/3 of the up quark (u = +2e/3) like the neutron which interacts with the proton because the neutron has positive charge at the center and negative charge along the periphery. So we observe an electromagnetic interaction in which, energy, mass, and charge are conserved according to the following reaction ν + u = d + e+ Or in MeV it is written as 1.8 + 2.4 = 3.69 + 0.51 . ( See my UP AND DOWN QUARKS). Since in my neutrino nature discovery the antineutrino has equal opposite charges we write 0 + (+2e/3) = (-e/3) + (+3e/3). Here we see that this reaction is based on the application of electromagnetic laws of Coulomb and Ampere while all theories of the so-called weak interaction violate the two conservation laws of mass and energy and do much to retard the progress of physics. Thus in vain physisists expect to see a possible detect of the Higgs boson because in nature the so-called fields cannot exist and also energy cannot turn into mass. In other words physicists who believe that the Standard Model is a theory of almost everything mislead the readers and do much to retard the progress of physics Category:Fundamental physics concepts